Code Lyoko: A Nightmare's Return
by Order Parallel
Summary: Project Carthage was a military project to block enemy communications, or so they thought. Plunged into a puzzle of sabotage, love, and danger, the group learns they are racing against time to collect six elements. Elements that form the most dangerous weapon on the planet. Through a note containing a warning, they learn of another group that will stop at nothing for collect them


Code Lyoko

A Nightmare's Return

Seeker's Vision

All it took was a simple spark. Spark of which was going to change the course of history right before our eyes. A spark that knowingly led to power, knowledge, and domination of all past, present, and future technology. A spark of an idea. Where is this spark came is impossible to image, but it came from the imagination of a young child. Why believe that? Because, imagination can be a powerful tool. This was not the case. The child's imagination became the spark. This spark led to the idea and formed the basis for Project Carthage. Those who are intelligent enough to get ahold of the reports would discover that the idea was not for the supercomputer, but something much more dangerous. Records on what it was does have all but been destroyed. Now those intelligent few would wonder what it was and continue to dig. On the records will they only find its name. A name that gives really no hint to what it does. A name that looks more like a math term; Annex Domain. It was the idea that sparked from a child's imagination. If Franz knew really what happened, he would of been so proud. Well, Franz was always proud but he never really stayed to hear the rest of the campfire story. Not even from the child who sparked it. Then it all just fell apart. The project got out of control. The government and others wanted to use the supercomputer for a new purpose, a purpose we never signed up for. Aside from that, they wanted the Annex Domain. The Annex Domain had already caused enough destruction to too many lives. Learning from past mistakes, Franz created a safeguard to keep the Annex Domain to causing anymore trouble. He gave all control over the device to the child. Making sure the child and only that child could use the Annex Domain successfully in union, he broke it up into six differnet pieces, or 'Elements' and spread them across the world, hoping that pieces will never again come together. Little did he know how wrong he was...

"AHH" Aelita shot up with a scream so loud that everybody in the dorms poked their head out of their rooms like a turtle coming out of its shell. It was 3 o'clock on Monday morning and Aelita had a nightmare for sixth time in a row. Aelita sat there for a second, for she woke too fast and her eyes had not adjusted yet. When they finally did a few moments later, her door opened with the blinding light of the hallway. Because her mind hadn't yet caught up with her, she didn't realize who was at the door. By the time she recognized that Jim, Sissy, and Jeremy were all standing at the door, she had pulled her blanket near her protectly with one arm and was hugging Mr. Puck close with the other, giving her the look of a frightened little girl. Of course she was frightened not because of Jim, Sissy, and Jeremie, but of what the nightmare was about.

"Aelita! What happened? Did you have a nightmare? Are you ok?" Jeremie must have been working on his computer when she screamed due to the fact that he did not seem a least bit tired. Jeremie looked like he was about to say something else when something clicked in his eyes. He smiled and reached out his hand. Aelita stared at him for second, completely ignoring the fact that Jim walked up to her bed and Sissy started back to her room, fuming that she got waken by Aelita yet again. Jim snapped his fingers, bringing Aelita out of her trace. Aelita looked over to Jim who glanced back and then shook his head.

"I am serious Mrs. Stones, this is the fourth time you freaked in two weeks. The other students are complaining and the fact that you manage to wake Jeremie, who is three floors away, means you have a problem and that I think you should head over to Paris Hospital to get a polysomnograh.

Both Aelita and Jeremie smirked. One that he used a word like polysomnograh and second that Jeremie was nowhere close to sleep. The two sighed, if only Jim remember their little secret.

"Jim I'm fine. Ok." Both Jim and Jeremie nodded but by the look on their faces, they did not believe her. "Look, just let me go to the bathroom to clean up." Her nightmare caused her to sweat and she was feeling somewhat icky. She got out of her bed and walked towards the door of the dorm. Jim, being his job, walked with her. Jeremie started to follow her, but Aelita turned and smiled.

"Jeremie, its a walk to the bathroom. Its not like I am going to collapse in a fierce vision about something that has to do about my 'past'." Aelita giggled as she moved into the hallway. Jim raised an eyebrow towards Jeremie.

"What?" Jim nearly had the response words out of his month when Aelita let out a piercing scream that shook the dorms to their foundation. No one was spared from the scream and everybody was thrown from their dreamlands into reality. Everybody, including an out of breath Odd and Ulrich who must of dashed from their dorms three floors away to the girl's floor in a matter seconds, gathered near Jim and Jeremie who just stared at Aelita who was clutching her head. Odd slapped Jeremie to knock sense into him. Aelita screamed again and fell onto her knees. She would have fell completely if Ulrich had not caught her in his arms. Jeremie grabbed Odd's arm.

"Odd, call Yumi right now!" Noticing Mr. Delmas was calling 911, Jeremie leaned down and slapped Aelita like Odd did to him but it failed to bring her back. "What am I supposed tell her, that Aelita is having a mental meltdown and if we don't snap her out of it, she is going to lose it?" Odd with his humor. "Exactly." Odd nodded and dashed down the hall to his dorm to retrieve his cellphone before Aelita's mind went boom boom.

Aelita was completely unware of what was unfolding before her eyes. She was in a different world, at least from her perspective. While all the students present would say she stared at the crowd with her green eyes wide open, unfocused, Aelita was seeing something different. She was in a room, what appeared to be a classroom, although she could not tell who's room it was. However, what caught Aelita's attention when she looked towards the middle of the room made her gasp, a scream to those around her. What it was made the room dissolve into nothing. Aelita freaked as the room vanished, but only for a monent, as the space left grew brighter. Aelita looked towards the object of which had caused the room to vanish and saw that it was small sphere, no bigger then a golf ball, with several rings, and what looked like energy points coming from the surface of it. It was floating, making a small beep, and perhaps what caused Aelita to jump nearly four feet into the air was that it spoke.

"It is time", The object spoke in a voice that Aelita knew from somewhere but couldn't put her finger on it. "Time for what?" Aelita questioned the floating object. "It is time for the child." The object was making no sense, resulting in Aelita questioning it again. Again the object responded. "Time for the Annex Domain" Again Aelita had no idea what it meant. On one good note however, she knew this wasn't XANA causing this vision. "XANA is not the reason for this." Aelita let out a small yelp, again a screamish yell to others, for one it had responded differently and that it had read her mind. "What do you mean?" However the object responded by pulling energy towards itself. "You are in danger. Go, we must be found for we are lost. Go..." The object released the energy towards her, causing the space to grow bright. Aelita knew she slipping, but what caused her to question was that before everything disappeared, the object called her 'child'.

"Come on Aelita." Jeremie snapped his fingers. Nothing was working. They tried every possible thing to knock her out of the trace. Ulrich, who was holding Aelita,feeling how light she was**,** looked at Jeremie. "Do you think it was 'him' that caused this." Nobody heard that thankfully and even if they did no one new about XANA, but Jeremie shook his head. Ulrich sighed in relief and turn his attention back to Aelita. Odd, who had ran back to his dorm to called Yumi, came running towards the crowd with the paramedics in tow. Odd beat them to Aelita, probably to him being in shape. "Yumi said she will meet us at the hospital." Jeremie gave him a questioning look. Mr. Delmas answered from Odd. "Mr Belpois, they are going to take Aelita Stones to the hospital to check over her." He then turned to the crowd of students. "Everybody, please head back to your dorms." The students lingered to see what would happen to Aelita. Jim frowned, "You heard the principal, back to bed! As of you three," Jim pointed to Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie. "Stay with your friend" Mr. Delmas nodded in aggrement. Jim then began the task of getting the students back to their dorms when Aelita shrieked. This surprised the paramedics and nearly all the crowd. Aelita then jumped up with increased speed and stood in the middle of the hall, shaking uncontrollabley.

"Aelita, calm down, please just calm down. Let the medics help you." Jeremie attempted to talk to his shaken friend. Aelita glanced at the paramedics, but did not speak or move. The students gathered closer to Aelita and she responded by backing away. Jeremie glanced at Odd and Ulrich for help, but neither could help. Jim attempted to get closer. All this did was cause Aelita to back away farther. The paramedics tried, Aelita backed away even more. "We need to calm her down."

One of paramedics snuck back around the hallway and came out behind Aelita. He reached to grab her arm when she turned to face him. Aelita stared right into the paramedic's eyes, then with her eyes rolling back into her head, she collapsed, unconscious.


End file.
